Old Times
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: Set in the middle of Children of Earth. Ianto is dead and Jack is in pieces. As always - in my world that is - John is there to help. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

John just kept looking at Jack until he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't. I just lost Ianto."

"I know. And I know you well enough to understand that all you want to do right now is curl up and turn your back on the world hoping it will forget about you. But being the man you are you won't _do_ what you want because this planet needs you. So please just take _one_ moment. One minute that's about what _you_ need."

Jack's shoulders sagged.

"It's hardly appropriate..."

John snorted.

"Rules. When have you and I ever played by the rules. Rules are for other people."

He stepped closer, gently tracing Jack's jaw.

"Come on", he breathed as he leaned in. He thought the pain on Jack's face couldn't get more intense. And then it crashed on John, engulfed him and took his breath away as his former partner kissed him, deep and desperate and bordering on physically painful. It had always been like that. Whatever Jack felt, no matter how carefully he masked it, had always become crystal clear the moment they kissed.

John stood, his eyes closed, overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of the kiss. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but not this. And he damn sure hadn't expected what came next.

"Stay", Jack breathed.

John's eyes flew open. He thought Jack looked a little lost - and absolutely adorable.

"I'm out of my depths. I could use your brain."

John reacted before he could think, their usual banter kicking into gear like clockwork:

"Sure it's my _brain_ you want?"

Jack huffed out a laugh. God it felt good to hear that. Then he turned serious.

"Really, I need your help."

"You didn't want me on your team."

"I didn't trust you."

"And now you do?"

John was fully aware that Jack hadn't answered the question, but he didn't comment. Instead he looked his former partner straight in the eye.

"One condition."

"What? We're negotiating?"

John simply ignored him.

"When this is over - come with me. There's nothing left here for you, is there?"

Jack closed his eyes. Ianto dead. Tosh, Owen. Gwen living her life with Rhys. His answer was so low John almost didn't catch it:

"OK."

John's eyebrow rose.

"Did you just agree?!"

"Make up your mind. You want me back or not?"

"OK, OK, I do. So, what's this problem the planet is facing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack could still feel his daughter's eyes on him, the look on her face as she turned her back on him. Disgust. Hatred. He stepped outside. John pushed off the wall and stood close, smiling at him.

"Ready to go?"

Jack lashed out. Not the playful little dance they had danced in that bar, but a fierce blow that was meant to hurt. And since John had clearly not expected it, it did.

"What the fuck!", John yelled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I just single handedly saved this planet that you claim to care so much about, and that's what I get in return?"

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"You just killed a child. In cold blood. That's low even for you."

"It was the only solution I could think of. Which is one more than _you_ thought of. One single kid, Jack, and the whole bloody planet was saved, goddamn it! You wanted my help! And I'm not that much smarter than you. You must have figured it out, too, but you were simply too scared to make the decision. Lucky for you that good old John was around because God forbid you'd get your hands dirty. Liking the view from your high horse?"

He was fuming now, and a furious Captain John Hart was a terrifying sight. And then all of a sudden he turned stone cold. Which was even more terrifying.

"Forget about that condition of mine. I don't think I can stand that look on your face."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Jack's voice stopped him, sounding so utterly exhausted it hurt more than the punch he had landed.

"John. Please. You're right. And I'm sorry."

He stopped but didn't turn.

"Right about what?"

"About everything you said. It's true. And I'd like to keep my end of the bargain - if that's still what you want."

Finally John did turn. Jack flinched at the sight of his ex partner's still bleeding lip. They looked at each other for a beat, and then Jack let out a breath.

"I'm tired, John."

"Of what?"

"Of being expected to make those kind of decisions. I'm not hero material."

"Oh yes you are. You always were the good one when we performed 'good time agent/bad time agent', remember?"

Jack smiled at the memory.

"One could think you don't want me around."

"I want you to be with me for the right reasons."

"And which reasons would that be?"

John's trademark cheeky grin looked a little off with his split lip, but it was still so very John.

"That you can't live without me? That I was the best partner you ever had? Oh and did I mention The Cheekbones?"

Jack chuckled.

"Those are definitely a reason to stay around..."

He stood close, letting his gaze wander over his ex partner's face.

"You're still a sight, John."

"When has flattery ever worked on me?"

"Like - ten out of ten times?"

John laughed and captured Jack's mouth in a careful kiss. No use in causing himself more pain. With a sparkle in his eye he asked:

"So where do you want to go?"

Jack grinned.

"Don't know, sex, drugs and time travel? Like in the old times?"


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been at bars like this one before. To Jack it felt like a lifetime ago, but John was in his element the moment they were through the door. They found a table in a corner, happy to nurse their drinks and let the night wash over them. And then John was gone and came back with what looked suspiciously like Baggharian Weed. Jack shook his head while John plopped down into his chair.

"You know what happens when you smoke that stuff on top of hyper vodka."

"I pass out on the floor."

Jack fixed him across the table.

"I so wouldn't want that."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you conscious tonight."

John put the weed down and kept looking at him. Jack broke the contact first.

"John, I know I said that I needed you to help me on that Earth problem."

"And that was obviously true."

"Yes it was. But there was more to it than saving Earth. I needed you - period. And I still do."

John stood and sat down next to Jack. He moved in close enough for Jack to smell the alcohol in his breath. It mingled with John's very own scent and the smell from the pipes being smoked in the room. Very much like the old times indeed. John kissed Jack's neck, just a tiny bit of teeth and the tip of his tongue.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

Jack's eyes closed. Music. Scents. John's breath on his skin. Two and a half hyper vodkas flooding his own system.

"I don't care. I'm good with whatever you want, as long as it's your hands on me. Please just touch me."

John smiled against Jack's throat, his lips brushing the soft skin.

"Wow, I haven't seen you that needy since - " He pulled back. "Well actually never. And are you implying you're finally ready to submit to me? Begging looks gorgeous on you by the way."

"There was a time you liked me _demanding_."

"Well times they are a changing..."

They both chuckled at the inside joke. Kind of the unofficial time agency motto. And look what Robert had done with it after dropping out...Anyway. John focused on the immediate future.

"So. I recall you said something about needing me?"

"Yes I did."

"Enough to work for it?"

"Yes captain."

"Then I believe you know your place."

The look Jack gave him while dropping to his knees was pure seduction, and John knew he had to get a grip on himself or this would be over very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

They had finally taken it somewhere more private, and now they lay side by side. Jack turned to look at John.

"What exactly did you punch me for in the bar in Cardiff?"

"You'd left me."

"What?"

"One night we were celebrating that mission to the middle ages, and the next day you were gone."

Jack tried, he really did, but he couldn't remember going to the middle ages with John.

"What year was it?"

"The mission? 1360 or something, 70 maybe -"

"No, agency time. When we were back. The party."

"You don't remember?!"

"Please, John, what year?"

John sighed, clearly not understanding what Jack was aiming at.

"5130."

"What date?"

"Shit Jack you know me and dates. Summer. August maybe."

"The 24th."

"Possible. Why is that so important?"

"Because that's the day I woke up with 2 years of my life missing."

"What?!"

"That's why I left the agency. I wanted them back."

"You could have talked to me. I could have tried to help you!"

"The last memory I had of you was two years old. I didn't know if you were still my partner, hell I didn't even know if you were alive! Let alone if I could trust you."

He had been completely on his own.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't know. The agency just declared you 'Rogue'. I thought -"

"What?"

"Uh shit you know what I thought."

"That I'd left you? Broken it up?"

Whatever 'it' had been at the time.

"Anyway, did you find anything?"

"No. I still don't know and I don't even know where to look. I gave it up eventually."

"I could tell you. You know the parts I was involved with - our missions and stuff."

"You were so heavily drunk or drugged or both most of the time I doubt _you_ even remember our missions."

John stared at him for a very long moment, realizing Jack didn't remember. He didn't recall saying it, and he probably didn't even recall feeling it.

 _Ancient Egypt. One of those 'walk in the park' missions - gone south. John barely remembered it himself. What he did remember was Jack holding him, pulling him into his chest to make the time jump easier on him. He'd been poisoned, and it had been doubtful if they'd make it back to their own time._

 _'Don't you dare die on me on the way home.'_

 _John had clung to that with all he had._

 _And when it looked like he wouldn't make it Jack had said it. The one and only time._

And now he didn't remember.

"Did you think about going back? Into your own timeline?"

"No! That never occured to me! It's a violation of the regs!" Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course I went back. But it didn't help. I watched myself going through my life but I didn't feel anything. No connection. Like watching a stranger."

He shook his head. John leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry, Jack. That must feel awful."

He pulled back and Jack could see the wheels start spinning.

"Is it possible you wanted it? That something happened you didn't _want_ to remember?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"There were rumors."

"What, you know something?"

"Do you remember Maria?"

"Who?"

"Your interim partner? While I was in rehab?"

"Which one of those?"

"Never mind. I was busy not drinking or not killing or whatever it was, and in the meantime they partnered you with Maria. You can't have forgotten that!"

And then the penny dropped.

"But you have!"

"So what about her?"

"Rumor had it that you'd found something on a mission, something the agency decided was too dangerous to use. Messed with one's mind, they said."

"Where is she?"

"Last I heard, three thousand something."

"So she's alive? She's one of the seven that are still alive?"

"Yes. As far as I know."

"Do you have a way to contact her?"

"Are you telling me you forgot your ex partner's code?"

"John, for once, can you just answer the question?"

"OK, sorry, stupid question. No I don't know how to contact her."

"Anyway, who else is still alive?"

"Marcus, Sarah, Lilly and Benjamin. No wait, Ben was killed recently I think. Not much of a loss...so I guess there's only six of us left then. Though I'm not so sure about Lilly. You know her..."

"Yeah. I know. I'll try Marcus then."

"You do that. Say hello from me. Uh or maybe rather not if you want something from him."


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken some time, but finally Jack managed to get a hold of Maria. It felt strange, talking to someone who obviously knew him well and not having the faintest recollection of her.

"So we were partners?"

"Yep. Like half a year maybe."

"Partners in all the possibly ways?"

"No. There was chemistry – I guess there's not a single being with a heart beat that wouldn't have chemistry with you – but you weren't really my type. But work wise you were the best partner I ever had."

"What happened?"

"John came back."

"No, I mean, is it true that we found something that was declared Not To Be Used?"

She sighed.

"Yes. The order was no to use it, but – you asked me to do it anyway."

"On me."

"Yeah."

"Why did you?"

"Because you were miserable. Frankly Jack you were a wreck. Didn't sleep, didn't eat and kept screwing up missions. They would have kicked you out. So I did it."

"I want those memories back."

"No you don't. You asked me to erase them for a reason. And even if I still had the means I'd strongly recommend against it."

"Why? What happened during those two years?"

"Two years?!"

"Yeah. That's how much is missing."

"Oh my God. It was supposed to be a few weeks!"

"Well obviously that didn't work so well."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

"Why did I want them gone anyway? What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What?!"

"You never told me. You'd gone on a solo mission, and when you came back you were shell shocked. So you asked me to erase – I believe 4 weeks. But we never figured out which time line to refer to. Obviously we erased more than necessary."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry, Jack. But I don't think I can help you. And believe me, whatever it was, you're better off without it."

~o0o~

"You were right, John."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you say _that_! What was I right about?"

"About me wanting to get rid of my memories. Now let's find a place or time to go to until something comes up on Earth that will make me want to go back."

The End


End file.
